


Abandon Your Hope

by DeadInsideBTS



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Apocalypse, Chronic Illness, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 03:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15355404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadInsideBTS/pseuds/DeadInsideBTS
Summary: The sun flares started not too long ago. At first, they were natural disasters comparable to hurricanes and tornadoes. Now, a major flare has shut down all forms of communication and electricity. The world is in chaos and a mysterious illness is striking at random. And it's only getting worse. With the beginning of the apocalypse, Mingyu won't abandon his hope as long as Wonwoo is by his side.





	1. The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I've been having some writers' block on my other fics and the idea of an apocalypse au wouldn't leave my head. This work is unbeta'd and different than my usual writing style, so let me know what you think after reading. Tags will be updated as the story continues. Enjoy!

The sudden silence is the first clue that something is wrong. Where there once was laughter, crying, shouting, footsteps, mechanical humming, and relentless beeping there is now utter silence. A cacophony turned into a vacuum. When Mingyu wakes up to the deafening stillness instead of the beeping of a heart monitor, he panics. His first thought is that Wonwoo died during the night and he slept through it, but when he looks over, Wonwoo is still in the hospital bed, chest slowly rising and falling with every breath. He calms momentarily, but the eerie atmosphere of the silent hospital ward remains. Sunlight streams through the blinds, giving enough light for Mingyu to find his way to the door with the lights turned off. He casts a glance at Wonwoo before going out into the hallway.

  
He's met with more silence, but now he sees why. The hallway is deserted. And from what Mingyu can tell, the whole ward has been abandoned. The entire place is as if everyone just packed up and left for the night.

  
“Hello?” He calls out. The only answer is the echo of his own voice. He jogs up and down the floor, peeking into patients’ rooms and janitors closets and doctors’ quarters. But there's no one. He picks up a phone at a nurse’s station and finds that it no longer works. He tries an intercom- broken. Another phone- broken. His cellphone- no service. “What the hell,” he murmurs to himself. He jogs back to Wonwoo’s room. The boy lays still under the covers, tubes and wires still connecting him to machines that no longer buzz or whirr or hum with electricity. Mingyu would remove all of them- they must be uncomfortable- but he's too worried that doing so would disturb Wonwoo’s sleep.

  
So Mingyu sits back down. And he waits. And he watches Wonwoo sleep. And eventually he too falls asleep. The day passes from mid morning to late afternoon. Wonwoo is still sleeping when Mingyu wakes up again. The sun is going to set soon and Mingyu is just about ready to make himself comfortable for the night. Then his stomach growls, loudly. He hasn't eaten all day, and thinking of it, neither has Wonwoo considering his IV is no longer providing him with the necessary nutrients. Mingyu reasons that the hospital no longer has electricity, which means if he's gonna go get them food he will have to do it quickly before it's too dark and he gets lost in the labyrinth of identical halls.

  
He touches his fingertips to the back of Wonwoo's hand. The boy feels cold, so he pulls the blanket up higher before turning his back and leaving the room. Mingyu’s been visiting Wonwoo here often enough to know where the meals come from. He easily finds the room where the meals are kept when they're brought up from the kitchen. He tries to find something that isn't too stale or soggy and ends up with two salads, a couple of granola bars, some fruit, and as many cartons of juice as Mingyu can fit in his arms with everything else. He walks quickly back to Wonwoo’s room and dumps his small stash of food onto a chair. He ventures back into the hallway, going to the nearest supply closet and gathering armfuls of sheets, pillows, and blankets. He waddles back to the room and layers more blankets onto Wonwoo before laying some on the floor for himself.

  
Satisfied with his makeshift bed, he returns his attention to the food. He easily devours a granola bar, apple, one of the salads, and two boxes of apple juice. Now comes the real problem. He has to wake Wonwoo. He doesn't want to, but he knows that Wonwoo needs to eat. And so Mingyu gently takes Wonwoo’s hand into his own. Skinny fingers slotting between his own. He squeezes Wonwoo’s hand in one and brushes hair off his forehead with the other, gently whispering “wake up” as he does so. Eventually, the boy’s breath turns more irregular, a sign that he’s waking. Mingyu stops speaking, continuing to gently brush back the boy's hair as his eyes finally flutter open.

  
“Hi,” Wonwoo croaks, his voice rough from lack of use. Mingyu’s heart breaks a little. “What's going on?” He's always been perceptive. Mingyu grows uneasy under Wonwoo’s relentlessly calculating gaze. Wonwoo's eyes seem to read his every thought and secret even though they've become more unfocused and glazed lately.

  
“Why don't you eat something and then I'll explain,” Mingyu reasons. He sets the salad in front of Wonwoo on a small tray. Wonwoo looks like he wants to say something, is trying to piece together the words to convey some out of reach thought that's tugging at his mind, but he gives up and begins to pick through the salad. He has a small appetite, but Mingyu encourages him to eat a peach and a cup of water. When he's done eating, Wonwoo sits and watches Mingyu expectantly, the latter wringing his hands a bit nervously. Extending a shaking hand, Wonwoo places his hand over both of Mingyu’s, a gesture of comfort. He waits for Mingyu to gather his thoughts.

“It's the hospital,” he finally starts, “it's been abandoned.” Wonwoo looks at him uncomprehendingly. “I-I haven't exactly searched the entire hospital, but I doubt it's just this wing. The phones aren't working, the intercoms aren't working, even my cell phone isn't getting any service. There's no electricity. I think it's the sun flares. Maybe everyone left because a flare killed the power in the area. I'm sure it's nothing too bad.”

  
But Wonwoo isn't buying it. “So, you think it's just in this area, but you never went outside or to the rest of the hospital to check? You didn't think to wake me and try to get me somewhere that was operational? Mingyu, you don't believe it's nothing anymore than I do.” He's right. Mingyu doesn't believe it's nothing. If it wasn't an emergency someone would've told them what was going on. Instead, they'd been left behind while everyone else fled in the night. If Mingyu did believe it was nothing, he would've left the place when he first woke up that morning to bring Wonwoo to the nearest functional hospital or clinic. While Mingyu sits there struggling through his own doubts, Wonwoo tugs out all of the needles, tubes, and monitors connecting him to the machinery around his bed.

  
Mingyu lets out a cry of distress. “What are you doing?”

  
“No point in keeping these in anymore. They were damn uncomfortable too. It's okay, Gyu. I’m okay, just a bit weak. Listen, why don't we hide out here for a while and then when I get my strength up a bit we head out and find out what's really going on? It'll be okay,” he laces their hands together. Mingyu seems to relax, if only a little.

“Okay,” he whispers. The sun is almost set. Its blazing heat leaving the earth to be enveloped in a chill. “Go back to sleep now. I'm gonna try to get some sleep too.” He pulls his hand away to cup Wonwoo's face with it instead. They share a meaningful look: Mingyu trying to once again be strong for Wonwoo and Wonwoo giving him a comforting look of assurance because he knows better than to believe Mingyu’s tough guy act.

“Goodnight,” Wonwoo tells him, placing his hand over the once cupping his face.

After a small eternity, Mingyu pulls away and lays down on his makeshift bed. Sleep doesn't come easy for Mingyu that night. It's not because the tile floor is hard and kind of hurts his back. It's not because he's kind of freezing under the thin blanket he kept for himself while giving Wonwoo the majority of extra blankets because the hospital no longer has a working heating system.

  
It's because he can't stop worrying about Wonwoo. And what brought him to the hospital. And how they're gonna make it out of here. And what's gonna happen after. It's because this may very well be the end of the world, but he can't even bring himself to be all too scared about it because his first concern is keeping Wonwoo by his side as the earth becomes devoured by the sun.

Wonwoo, his Wonwoo. Who he's known almost his entire life. Who he never realized just how much they meant to each other until the sun flares started and everyone went into a panic. At first, people denied it. Scientists warned it would happen. Governments said otherwise. Some people built bunkers; they were the ones labeled as “crazy.” Then, the flares began and those people no longer seemed so paranoid. The sun spewed unbearable whips of heat and fire down onto the earth like an unmerciful god. Thankfully, the first occurred in an uninhabited area.

  
Mingyu and Wonwoo had only just confessed to each other. When news of the flare broke there was mayhem. When another didn't happen again for a while, people settled down. Called it a “freak accident.” Things calmed a bit. Mingyu and Wonwoo were still Mingyu and Wonwoo, the close childhood friends, but now they had the addition of knowing where exactly they stood. When global temperatures began rising it was blamed on the “typical climate change” and no one thought twice about it being a warning sign. People began to fall ill. People like Wonwoo. The heat was too much. The strong UV rays wreaking havoc on his body and making him weak. He's been in and out of the hospital several times, with Mingyu staying at his side through each visit. More sun flares struck. Some remote places. Some populated cities. They happened intermittently and randomly. All people could do was hope their home wasn't next.

Mingyu figures that's what's happened here. He's never paid too much attention to what happens when a sun flare takes place or where the people go. He assumes they don't just disappear, which seems to be the case in the hospital. It's perplexing. Wouldn't people go indoors to escape the heat and scorched earth? Wouldn't a hospital be the most chaotic place when such a natural disaster takes place? That's the most unsettling part in all of this. If it were just another natural disaster, things would be much different. That's why Mingyu knows it has to be much bigger than a typical sun flare.

So now Mingyu lies on the cold tile floor of the hospital, wondering what could possibly have happened. Wondering how he'll protect Wonwoo from whatever it is. Wondering what comes next. Eventually, he sleeps. 


	2. Chapter 2: The Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mingyu,” Wonwoo pulls his attention, voice sounding muffled through the mask. Mingyu looks down to ask what's wrong, but when he sees what Wonwoo is looking at, he's rendered speechless. Spread out around them is dead bodies, all in various states of decay. Someone in a hospital gown lays face down a few feet from them. Further ahead is a doctor with tire treads through what was once their abdomen.

They stay there for about a week. Wonwoo takes longer to regain his strength without doctors and nurses to aid him. He sleeps most of the time. 

  
  


Mingyu searches the rest of hospital, being unsurprised to find that it really is abandoned. He collects more blankets and pillows from closets around the building. He raids the kitchens and stockpiles it in the empty room next to theirs. He wheels another hospital bed into Wonwoo’s room for him to sleep in. On their eighth day in the hospital, Wonwoo tells him that he's beginning to feel better. They make plans to leave in two days. Mingyu whines. Why do they have to leave if they have everything they need? But he knows it's not that simple, so Wonwoo ignores him and begins planning. 

  
  


Wonwoo has Mingyu bring him a pad of paper and a pen. He writes down a list of what they should try to bring with them. The list includes a first aid kit, food, water, a blanket, socks, and something for each of them that can be used as a weapon. Mingyu is the one to insist on the last item.

  
  


On the ninth day, Mingyu finds a wheelchair and brings Wonwoo around the hospital. Together they check off the items on Wonwoo’s list. They find a couple of backpacks left behind by patients and replace their contents with the supplies they collect. They pack the bags until the zippers barely shut. If they're lucky, such packing will be prove to be unnecessary. But, with how things seem, they will need as much as they can bear to bring. 

  
  


On the tenth day, Wonwoo tries walking. It doesn't go as planned. Mingyu finds him a walker, but his arms are too weak to support his weight. They decide to stick to the wheelchair for now. It's clear that Wonwoo is frustrated with himself, but Mingyu stays positive and runs him up and down the halls a few times to prove that it's no big deal and he's strong enough. Plus it's “more fun this way.” 

  
  


Before they finally leave, Wonwoo changes into the clothes he was came to the hospital in. Mingyu hands him a face mask and places one over his own face. They rip a sheet into strips and tie them like scarves over their heads, trying to cover as much exposed skin as possible. Wonwoo, unlike Mingyu, actually paid attention to the news about sun flares, so he has some idea of what they need to do to protect themselves. Ideally, they would leave at night when the sun is not a problem. Unfortunately, with Wonwoo still in a wheelchair, that isn't an option. They leave mid afternoon, when the sun has passed through its strongest point. 

  
  


The first shock upon stepping out of the hospital is the brightness. After spending so much time indoors with curtains mostly drawn, the intensity of the sun is blinding. The next thing they notice is the stifling heat. It's been getting hotter lately, but now it’s nearly unbearable. Dizzying. Oppressing. Mingyu can feel his clothes already sticking to him uncomfortably. 

  
  


“Mingyu,” Wonwoo pulls his attention, voice sounding muffled through the mask. Mingyu looks down to ask what's wrong, but when he sees what Wonwoo is looking at, he's rendered speechless. Spread out around them is dead bodies, all in various states of decay. Someone in a hospital gown lays face down a few feet from them. Further ahead is a doctor with tire treads through what was once their abdomen. 

  
  


Visitors caught running to their cars with their flesh burned beyond recognition, pus filled bubbles crusted over and blood dried from unseen wounds. 

  
  


Some people seemed to be running towards the hospital, but didn't make it. The door Mingyu and Wonwoo came through had been shattered. Had it been evacuated? Were people trying to break back in before they were burned alive? Where were the rest of the patients and staff while Mingyu and Wonwoo seemed to sleep through the whole horrible ordeal? Mingyu averts his gaze.  

 

“Don't look at them.” He tells Wonwoo sternly. 

Wonwoo turns in the wheelchair to look up at Mingyu with an emotion akin to guilt in his eyes. “There's nothing we could've done and there's nothing we can now.” 

  
  


He fixes his grip on Wonwoo’s wheelchair and maneuvers him around the bodies. They agreed to head towards the city, hoping they'd come across people on the way, people who could explain what's happened and what they're supposed to do. Wonwoo is skeptical of the government having made any emergency plans prior to this event, but Mingyu remains optimistic. 

  
  


They walk for hours. Mingyu never realized just how far the hospital is from the city. It always seemed so much closer when he could just get in an uber and be driven. 

  
  


The sun beats down on them relentlessly. Sweat trickles down Mingyu’s neck, soaking into the sheet protecting him from direct sunlight. Wonwoo offers to wheel himself, but Mingyu rejects. He needs to build his strength and save whatever he has lest he need it for a real emergency. They pass a water bottle back and forth. Wonwoo eats an apple and hands Mingyu a peeled orange. 

  
  


Sticking to main roads is the quickest and safest option. They'd most likely end up lost any other way. But it's proving difficult. Abandoned cars litter the highways. Passengers having long fled after the batteries were killed by the flare. Heat radiates off their metallic surfaces and the smell of melting rubber burns Mingyu’s nose. Wonwoo has a sneezing fit. 

  
  


As they get closer to the city, they come across more bodies. More damaged areas. More damaged terrain. It seems that this area got hit harder than by the hospital. As if the flare touched down directly in the middle of the city and everywhere else is just fallout. The deeper in they get, the more it seems to be the truth. As if the bodies weren't enough, they begin to encounter desertlike terrain in areas that once flourished with flora; they see buildings with smoke still billowing out into the sky, shops with shattered windows and stolen goods. It's as if they've entered an alternate universe. 

  
  


Mingyu starts to regret leaving the hospital more and more, feeling guilty for bringing Wonwoo into the middle of this when he wasn’t entirely keen on it in the first place. The sun is beginning to set, they've traveled for hours, they've encountered no one else alive. They've seen bodies scattering the ground, but not enough to account for an entire city that lacks human life and activity. The uneasiness in Mingyu’s belly makes him feel like he’s gonna lose his mind. 

  
  


Have they been left behind? Is there somewhere everyone went to? How could this many people just disappear overnight? None of it makes any sense. 

  
  


Mingyu can tell that Wonwoo’s brain is working in high gear, ideas and thoughts running through his mind at 100mph. But whatever it is he thinks, he isn’t bothering to share with Mingyu. Mingyu can’t blame him. He hasn’t shared his own thoughts either. He doesn’t really feel like talking. 

  
  


They walk for what feels like an eternity. Before they reach the heart of the city they must pass through the outskirts, through the more industrial areas. Factories and warehouses that were sketchy even before are made even more intimidating by the their state of abandonment. The pair try to navigate around the shadier streets, worried about anyone that might be lurking around. 

  
  


“I thought our goal was to  _ find  _ people, not avoid them,” Mingyu grumbles. 

  
  


“It  _ is _ . But the type of people that we might find around here aren’t exactly the type of people I want to be dealing with. Do you?” He looks up at Mingyu. 

  
  


Mingyu can’t argue with him when he looks at him like that. “No. I guess not. It’s getting dark though. What should we do? Should we keep going?” 

  
  


Wonwoo shakes his head. “I really don’t like the idea of being around here longer than we absolutely need to. However, I like the idea of us stumbling around in the dark- with god knows who else out here- even less. It’s probably best if we find somewhere to hide out for the night.”

  
  


“Yeah. That sounds like a good idea.” Mingyu looks around suspiciously, suddenly realizing why Wonwoo feels so unsafe here. 

  
  


It doesn’t take long for them to find an open warehouse to get into. A loading dock for trucks was left gaping, which they use as an entrance. Mingyu helps Wonwoo up first before lifting the wheelchair and hauling himself onto the platform. He gets Wonwoo resituated before they venture further into the building. 

  
  


The ease with which they were able to get in makes them wary of the idea that someone else might have had the same idea. Wonwoo maneuvers himself behind Mingyu, who holds a scalpel in front of himself as he tries to walk as stealthily as his 6’2” clumsy-ass can. 

  
  


When they agree the building is empty, they find themselves a room to stay in. It has two doors, which might be a bad thing or a good thing. They can’t decide which, but they’re both too exhausted to really care at the moment. Mingyu lays down a blanket for Wonwoo to sleep on and helps him down onto it, pulling out the tiny pillow Wonwoo used in his wheelchair. 

 

“Lay with me,” Wonwoo pats the blanket. 

 

Mingyu shakes his head stubbornly. “I’ll keep lookout.”

 

Wonwoo just gives him a deadpan look. “Don’t be silly. You need to sleep just as much as me, if not more from pushing me around all day. Come on.” He scoots himself over. 

 

Mingyu lets out a sigh, but moves towards him anyway. Once seated next to Wonwoo, he pulls over his backpack and unpacks some food for the two of them to share. They eat in near silence. Mingyu feels like he should say something. Maybe something encouraging, or a plan for tomorrow. But he’s can’t come up with any words that won’t  just make him sound pathetic or like a liar, and he can’t come up with any plausible idea for a plan. What else is there to do other than what they’re already doing. They can’t decide on anything without knowing at least  _ something _ more than what they do now. 

  
  


They lie side by side in the dark room, close together in an attempt to share heat. Wonwoo grips Mingyu’s hand in his sleep. Mingyu watches him sleep, just as he was used to doing when he visited him the hospital. They’ve never laid together like this before. They never really got to do much together since the sun flares and Wonwoo’s illness disrupted their lives and relationship so abruptly. 

  
  


Mingyu tips his head forward, pressing his lips to Wonwoo’s forehead. The boy’s sweating despite the chill in the air. A side effect of his illness. Mingyu closes his eyes, lips still pressed to Wonwoo’s skin, and wills him to be okay. Tries to  **will** Wonwoo into being healthy and making it through this with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while, hasn’t it? I actually had the majority of this chapter done for quite some time, but only just now finished it up to a point I was comfortable ending the chapter with. Let me know what you think. Comment/kudos/subscribe （╹◡╹）♡
> 
> Twitter: DeadInsideN0tes


	3. City Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay then,” Mingyu takes a deep breath, stepping back. “Let’s do this.”

When Mingyu wakes up, Wonwoo is still cradled against his chest sound asleep. It’s barely light out, the grayness of dawn like a blanket across them. 

 

“Wonwoo,” Mingyu whispers softly. 

 

Wonwoo takes a deep breathe in through his nose, slowly waking up. His forehead crinkles as he squeezes his eyelids together before finally opening them and peering up at Mingyu. 

 

“We should get going. We might be able to get a bit further before the sun gets too strong and we need to wait.” Mingyu’s already pulling himself up from their makeshift bed. 

 

Wonwoo shakes out his limbs, following Mingyu’s cue. He cleans up and follows Mingyu out of their night’s hideout. 

 

“What about the wheelchair?” Mingyu questions, eyebrows knit tightly. 

 

“It’ll be too difficult to maneuver if the further we get into the city. I don’t need it anymore.” Wonwoo states plainly. At Mingyu’s disapproving stare Wonwoo sighs annoyedly. “ **Mingyu,”** he warns. 

 

“I’m just worried about you!” Mingyu throws his arms up, head tilting back exaggeratedly. 

 

“I’m  _ okay _ ,” Wonwoo emphasizes. “We talked about this, Mingyu. You don’t need to treat me like I’m fragile.” His voices becomes quieter at the end, clearly upset by the topic. 

 

Mingyu has a moment of panic when he notices. “I know. I know, Wonwoo. I’m sorry. I just-I worry about you.” Mingyu doesn’t meet his eyes, instead choosing to stare at the ground. 

 

“Well don’t,” Wonwoo says as he approaches Mingyu. “Nothing’s gonna happen to me. I’m not leaving your side.” Wonwoo gets even closer to Mingyu. 

 

Mingyu watches him get closer. Wonwoo presses his forehead against Mingyu’s. “I promise,” he whispers as he looks directly into Mingyu’s eyes. Mingyu feels the reassurance in his bones. He knows it’s not necessarily a controllable situation, but hearing those words has calmed him nonetheless. The intimacy of the moment has Mingyu’s heart skipping a beat. 

 

“Okay then,” Mingyu takes a deep breath, stepping back. “Let’s do this.”

  
  





  
  


Their morning is uneventful, which makes them feel both grateful and increasingly anxious. The deeper into the city they get, the more they see scenes like the one that greeted them outside the hospital. People lay in the streets and sidewalks, skin covered in crusted blisters and peeling. The worst is those left in direct sunlight, their skin melting off their bones, melding them to the concrete. 

 

At one point they came across some birds picking at someone’s exposed organs. Wonwoo threw up. Mingyu cried-both because seeing Wonwoo sick scares him and because of the unfortunate fate of the person who became bird feed. 

 

They stop inside an old boutique to wait out the harshest of the sun’s morning rays. Wonwoo sits in a chair by a fitting room and falls asleep almost immediately. Mingyu decides to look around for something that could prove to be useful. 

 

When he doesn’t immediately find anything laying around, he ventures into the stockroom. It’s still decently stocked. It’s messy, boxes open with items strewn around like someone was rushing to find something very specific, but there’s still a decent amount of products left. Mingyu expected it to be more barren. 

 

_ I watch too many zombies movies _ , he concludes. 

 

As he pokes around he comes across two big sun hats.  _ Scooore _ . He does a little victory dance. They’ll look ridiculous -sure- but it’s worth it if it means more protection. Now they won’t have to deal with the ripped sheets they’d been using  sticking to their necks with sweat. He also finds a box cutter, which he pockets. 

 

He doesn’t find much else worth taking, so he heads back out to where Wonwoo is still peacefully sleeping. He pulls up another chair and dozes off. 

 




  
  


As the two approach City Hall, it becomes apparent that they will not be getting any of the answers they hoped for. It’s a ghost town, just like the rest of the city. There’s no one around other than those unlucky enough to not have escaped last week’s flare. There’s a banner on crumpled on the steps to the building. Mingyu picks it up. 

 

**SANCTUARY 2,316 MILES NORTH**

 

“What is that?” Wonwoo squints at the paper. “A sanctuary?”

 

“Yeah. Do you think it’s military?” Mingyu let’s the paper fall back to the ground. 

 

“Maybe. Should we go?” Wonwoo’s looking at him strangely and Mingyu can’t decipher if it’s fear or hope he sees in his eyes. 

 

“I don’t see why not. Not like we have many other options,” Mingyu shrugs. 

 

Wonwoo lets out a long sigh. “Should we start now? Or find somewhere to stay for a while and look for supplies for the trip?”

 

“Shit, Wonwoo.” Mingyu sits down on the stairs, putting his head between his legs. Wonwoo moves to sit next to him, hand on his back. 

 

“Hey. It’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out. Why don’t you look for somewhere we can sleep and I’ll poke around for anything that could be useful.”

 

—-

 

Mingyu decides they should stay in an apartment above a pharmacy. Wonwoo takes from the pharmacy things he thinks they might need. They also find granola bars, cans of soup, and energy drinks. They bring it all back to the apartment and sit on the couch, enjoying their newly acquired snacks. 

 

When they finish Wonwoo lays his head in Mingyu’s lap. Mingyu runs his hand through Wonwoo’s hair, watching the sunlight slowly move further down the wall as it sets outside the windows. 

 

For a few minutes Mingyu can pretend that this is their apartment. That they live there together happily and Wonwoo isn’t sick and the city isn’t destroyed. But the stark silence of the evening in a city that should be bustling with life being himself back to reality. It mocks him. 

 

The sun hasn’t fully set yet, but Wonwoo snores softly in his lap. Mingyu watches him now. Will they be able to make such a long journey? Will they have enough food? Water? Protection from the sun and heat? What will Mingyu do if Wonwoo gets too sick? His chest hurts and his stomach churns. 

 

It’s almost ironic. Wonwoo used to be the one so full of worry. Always yelling at Mingyu to stop distracting him from his school work, overthinking about his grades. Now Mingyu’s the worried one, needing to be reassured that everything will work out fine in the end. 

 

He takes a deep breath, grounding himself. Mingyu carefully pulls Wonwoo into his arms, standing from the couch and carrying him to the bedroom. He lays the boy down and tucks him in before walking around to the other side and climbing under the covers with him. 

 

Wonwoo’s hand lays between them and Mingyu doesn’t hesitate to reach out and intertwine their fingers. It’s not long before he falls asleep like that. Not once during the night does either of them move or pull their hand away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo not much happened but now that we’re here things can start to pick up. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think or what you hope happens. Also don’t forget to leave a kudos :) <3 
> 
> Twitter: DeadInsideN0tes

**Author's Note:**

> Oooh what will happen??? Guess we'll have to wait and see ʕʘ‿ʘʔ anyway, let me know what you think and don't forget to leave a kudos :)  
> Come chat w/ me:  
> Twitter: Dead_Inside_bts  
> Insta: jiminie_.cricket


End file.
